


Oct. 27th, “Can You Wait For Me?”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.I’ve thought about doing a letters AU for Sledge and Snaf, but never got around to it. This is sort of a taste of what it might have been like!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 4





	Oct. 27th, “Can You Wait For Me?”

He didn’t know why he was so nervous to send off the letter. It might not even make it to Snafu. Yet, the thought of it being on the way there sat like a rock in his stomach as soon as he dropped it into the mailbox. 

Approximately 145 miles away, and not but a few weeks later, October 16th to be precise, the letter lay open in Snafu’s hand:

_Dear Snafu,_

_Part of me thinks this is pointless. Burgie wasn’t even sure you’d still be at this address._

_But I can’t wait any longer. Don’t why I thought I could to begin with._

_I miss you. And I’m drowning here, alone. Everything feels useless and pointless and I don’t know what to do with myself or where to go. Anytime I felt like that overseas, I knew I could always turn to you, and you always had some way to help, even if it was just to listen to me complain (and gosh if you didn’t have to do that a lot…)_

_Anyway, I’m hoping I can turn to you now. I want to come out to New Orleans and be with you. I’ll find a job, and help pay for anything and everything you need if you’ll let me stay with you._

_And…that’s the other thing to say here, the thing that has me so nervous I’ve dropped my damn pen more times than I can count._

_I know we talked about it overseas. And we both said we meant it. But now we’ve been apart, and-_

_Sorry. I’ve got to just write this and be out with it. I want to be with you, be with you. No matter what, just like we talked about before. I don’t care what anyone will say or do, I just want to be with you. Damn any consequences; I love you. I need you._

_And I sincerely hope I’m not making a damn fool out of myself by writing all of this out._

_In any case, I plan to head out to you by October 16th, though I hope this reaches you before that. I know the drive isn’t a long one, and while my car isn’t great I think she’ll make it. Can you wait for me? Even if you’re thinking of moving elsewhere yourself, or whatever. Please wait for me, because I want to go with you, wherever you go._

_All my love,_

_Eugene “Sledgehammer” Sledge_

It was only a two to three hour drive, and nearly eleven at night already as Snafu read the letter over for the hundredth time. But still no Eugene. 

His own car had been broken down for a few days, and he hadn’t gotten to fixing it just yet. But even if he had to walk all the way down the highway, halfway to Mobile, he didn’t care. He’d walked longer for far less before. 

And he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave his man lost somewhere between Alabama and Louisiana. 

In any case, it didn’t take long to find Eugene. 

“The hell you doing out here?” Eugene asked. “You…where’s your car?” 

“Walked. You’re only a few miles from my place, actually. How’d you break her?” Snafu replied, gesturing to Eugene’s smoking car, just barely pulled off to the side of the road. Eugene had the hood popped, and his sleeves rolled up as he fussed with it. 

“Fuck if I know. She’s just an old thing, and…maybe this was her last hurrah, I guess,” Eugene sighed, wiping sweat off his brow and getting a swatch of oil on his forehead instead. 

Snafu snickered. “Maybe. Let’s walk; first shop I see, we’ll stop and I can call the mechanic I use to come and get her.” 

Eugene winced. “They do favors like that cheap?” 

“No, not usually,” Snafu said, taking Eugene’s hand as they started to walk away from the car and down the road. “But they’ll do a special rate for my boyfriend.” 

Eugene was glowing, grinning so hard it had to hurt. “Really?” 

Snafu nodded. “Welcome home, Sledgehammer.”


End file.
